Paths of Rain
by LoKi-iNsPiReD
Summary: A ride in the rain leads to a decision, a conversation, and much, much more. [Warning: On Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Paths of Rain**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

What had compelled me to venture out into drenching rain...? That was a question only the gods could answer. Nonetheless, there I was, out on my borrowed, dark brown mare, rain beating down all around me. For some reason, I had not brought my hat thus trails of rain ran down my face. Water dripped from my nose, tickling me. No matter how many times I wiped the water away, it seemed to keep coming down: never ending.

It was foolish to go out into that weather but at that moment, I didn't mind. Being out in the thundering rain reminded me of home...and somehow that lightened my spirits. I thought of the good times with Oria when I was young. My thoughts then drifted to the day Bran had come back from Athanarel with Nimiar...and the Marquis. Yes...I remembered that day well...I remembered the shock...the resentment...the anger...and another emotion that I hadn't been able to distinguish. Then, when he had mentioned the letter, indirectly, I had felt almost unbearable distrust. And I continued to feel that every time I saw him.

Shevraeth was a man I couldn't figure out. His court mask kept me from viewing his emotions...though I sometimes doubted that he had any. And this frustrated me. I didn't know if I could trust him or not... It was discomforting that he knew my motives; that my face could be read easily by him. But I didn't dare seek him out to speak with him...the prospect terrified me.

But why? I didn't know...

Time passed without my acknowledgment and when I had been looking up at the dark sky as I plodded along, the rain had splashed into my eye, disrupting my thoughts. I had still been thinking about a rather unsavory topic: Shevraeth.

He was...perplexing...he was hard to decipher...and I hated it. I couldn't read his face and his gestures were too oblique to determine their meaning.

All of my thoughts lead back to the single question: why could I not speak with him? What could come of it?

For a long while I argued with my deep thoughts and in the end I came up with a result that both eased by heart and induced fear at the same time: I would have a talk with my "enemy."

-

It was impossible. I would never be able to talk with him. I had no courage. It was hopeless.

I lay in bed; a small ray of moonlight creeping thought the window. I had tried to fall asleep over a candle ago. But it had been a fruitless attempt. My thoughts continually returned to the sole fact that I had promised myself that I would speak with Shevraeth and try to sort out our differences; I would try and come to peace with him.

The fighting of my heart and mind was what kept me awake. My mind was insisting that nothing bad could occur from just talking while my heart resisted setting foot near him at all. It was too frustrating. My thoughts and feelings battled for a while longer until I finally drifted off to sleep. I did this with a single thought running through my mind: _I must do it. An opportunity will be missed if I don't. I will speak with him._

-

I was running down a dark hallway in Athanarel. No candlelight prevented the shadows from grasping at me. I glanced back quickly to see a dark shape tracking me stealth-fully. I began to run faster but I knew he would catch me anyway.

I turned down a very dark side hallway sharply in hopes of losing him. But it did not work. I had paused after my turn and it had given the stranger enough time to catch up and snatch me. My wrists were grasped lightly but in a vice grip and my back was pressed against the cold wall of the hallway.

The stranger's hooded face ducked down to become level with mine. Ferocious red eyes bored into mine from the dark shadows of the hood. The man...no, creature...grinned at me. Sharp yellowing teeth shown out. My cry was caught in my throat. I began to struggle as the man transformed into someone taller. Red lightened into silver-gray. The hood fell back to reveal long yellow hair.

Shevraeth.

A drawling voice murmured, "Mel...you made a terrible decision..."

-

I jolted out of bed, nearly bashing my head into Mora's. I glanced around, assuring myself that I was fine and in my room. Safe.

"Are you alright, my lady?" ask Mora, looking worried.

I shook my head lightly to clear my thoughts and replied, "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Mora."

Mora nodded politely and hurried off down the servant's stairway.

-

"What are your plans for today, Mel?" asked Nee as we sipped tea in her parlor, sitting on cushions.

I thought about whether I should tell Nee about my decision to go speak with Shevraeth. I decided against it. It was a personal thing. Between Shevraeth and I. That thought made me shiver. "I'm not sure just yet."

Nee looked thoughtful for a moment before responding. "Well, would you like to come out riding with Bran and I? A few others from Court would be there as well. You would have fun, I promise."

I knew Shevraeth would be there. It was another ride like the one that Bran and Nee had gone out on when Bran had forgotten my Name Day. But perhaps it would present an easier way to converse with Shevraeth...

"That sounds very nice. I'd love to come!" I replied. Nee looked surprised, yet delighted that I wanted to go. I honestly hadn't the faintest clue why she had invited me.

"We'll be leaving at next time change," Nee informed me. We sat and talked for a while longer until Bran burst in to ask Nee if she was read to go.

"I invited Mel to come along with us this morning and she has agreed. We will be along in a moment." Bran looked surprised for a moment, just as Nee had, but then he grinned.

"I'll wait for you two outside then." With that, he turned and walked out.

"I'll get into my riding gear and meet you back here in a minute, alright?" I asked Nee. She nodded and called for Ilvet.

I hurried back to my room to find Mora coming up the servant's stairway. She noticed me and curtsied. I blushed, still uncomfortable about having a personal servant. I pulled on my tunic and my riding boots. I was going to put away my morning gown but Mora plucked it from my hands and said, "I'll take care of that my lady, you go ahead." I thanked her and grabbed my riding hat. I met up with Nee and Bran and together we headed down to the courtyard where horses had been arranged.

Upon reaching the mounts, I surveyed the crowd. Lady Trishe and Lady Renna were there along with a few others. Those others included Shevraeth. My stomach flipped but I forced myself to produce a polite smile.

"How wonderful of you to join us!" exclaimed Lady Trishe when she spotted me with Bran and Nee.

All I could do was to smile politely.

All the riders mounted their horses and we headed off towards the woods. The same woods I had been riding in when I had been thinking about the past and Shevraeth. My thoughts on that rainy night had led to my decision about Shevraeth.

We rode slowly, the riding party having divided into little groups to talk. I was riding with Bran, Nee, Savona, and Shevraeth. Rather an odd group when you thought about it but Bran was friends with Shevraeth and Savona stuck with Shevraeth. One of those confusing social circles. Bran was currently telling some wild story while Nee and Savona laughed. This brought my eyes to Shevraeth. He didn't seem to be paying attention. His gaze was set on the trees far ahead. It was very uncharacteristic of him. Usually he kept his court mask of polite attentiveness on. Perhaps I was wrong about him. Perhaps there was more to this man than met the eye.

-

"I heard you were planning a little riding competition, Renna," commented Deric when the group had stopped to have a small brunch in a small valley.

Renna gave him an mock-angry glare, then grinned, "That was supposed to be a surprise until the invitations were sent out but since you brought it up, I'll mention it." Then she addressed the group, "I will be hosting a small horse racing competition next week if the weather is reasonable. Anyone is allowed to compete but I regret to announce that there are no prizes." The horse lovers of the group all smiled and began talked quietly.

Bran tapped me on the shoulder, "Will you be competing sister?"

"But of course!" I told him. Then jokingly I added, "And I will be victorious!" Bran laughed at that.

"Don't be so sure" murmured a smooth voice from behind me. I turned quickly to find myself looking up at Shevraeth. His eyes danced with laughter. I then flushed crimson, remembering our race to Lumm and the bet I had lost.

"You'll have some tough competition I see," commented Bran, grinning at the exchange between Shevraeth and myself.

"Indeed," I said, concurring with Bran's observation.

Just then, my bravery fell somewhat and one sarcastic thought raced across my mind: what a great way to embarrass myself in front of Shevraeth once more!

* * *

**Please review with suggestions, comments, critiques, etc. I love hearing your comments!**

**Thank you.**

**10.24.2004. Conversation between Mel/Nee/Bran edited.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Paths of Rain**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was the day of the race yet I hadn't collected the courage to go speak with Shevraeth. I was a coward. I had run cross-country from a furious king who wished to behead me but I didn't have the nerve to talk with a man who didn't wish to be my enemy.

I had woken early in anticipation of the race. I hoped that I would manage to complete the race with some semblance of dignity. But with my luck, I would make an utter fool of myself in front of everyone. And everyone included Shevraeth.

Mora appeared before me and I had no time to contemplate my impending humiliation. I dressed quickly into my afternoon gown, planning to take a walk around the gardens of Athanarel. Thus could collect my wits before the race. I was just about to walk out of my room when my eyes fell upon the glittering sapphire ring which lay on the small table next to my bed.

Almost immediately, shame rushed through me. I had not thought of my Unknown ever since I went out riding and made my inner promise to speak with Shevraeth. That ride had occurred only the day after I received his beautiful white rose... I felt dreadful at having forgotten him. Despite all his kindness I had just went along with my business, thinking about stupid Shevraeth and what I was going to say to him. It was despicable.

With my spirits lessened, I trudged out of my room and down the long, sconce-lit hallway. Portraits were scattered over the walls; beautiful paintings of past Kings and Queens of Remalna. Also, there were the ancestors of the well-known families; such as the Renselaeus' and the Merindars. As I walked, I gazed up into the faces of the paintings, and wondered about their opinions, their problems, their lives. The stone-like, motionless faces stared back at me, as though they were watching me, judging me.

I stopped abruptly when I came upon a face with eyes just as blue as mine and hair the same shade as my own. My dark red brows furrowed together above my eyes as I examined the old painting carefully. I observed the pale skinned face, the contrasting hair and eyes, the fine silk gown, and the sparkling jewels about her neck.

"My mother..." I murmured, lost in thoughts of confusion, shock, hope, and joy.

My eyes drifted slowly down the portrait, and read the name which had been printed neatly yet elegantly at the bottom. The first time I saw the name, I do not believe that I understood what it actually said. But once I read it again, the ideas clicked together in my mind like the pieces of a puzzle.

_An ancestor. One of the Calahanras'..._

A smile lit my face, and I felt strong emotions tugging at my heart. I believe I stood there, silently, gazing at the lovely painting for quite a long time. When I finally remembered where I was, I glanced around, trying to see if anyone had noticed me. Relief washed over me like cool water after an invigorating run, as I found myself alone.

I took a deep breath, and hesitantly pulled by eyes from the painting. I finally convinced my legs to move, and I headed slowly down the vacant hallway. I observed the other paintings as I passed them, but my mind remained upon the one of my ancestor. It was foolishness, I knew. Just a painting... Nothing special...

I was just about to turn the corner, and exit the long hallway, when my eyes ventured across an elderly pale haired lady, dressed in the finest clothes and decked in the most beautiful jewelry. But those were not the first things I noticed. My eyes had latched upon her hands, which were folded delicately in her lap.

I noted the sparkle which shown on her left hand. The painter had skillfully and masterfully captured the reflection of the light and the deep color. It was a ring with a lovely, sparkling blue stone embedded in the gold band.

Before my thoughts could fully analyze this discovery, a deep and reverberating voice called out to me,

"Enjoying the portrait gallery, my lady?"

My head shot around, and I found myself staring at the man who haunted me, day and night. _Shevraeth._ His lithe body was leaning casually against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. My dark blue eyes locked with his gray ones, which shined with an almost indistinguishable warmth. _Very odd..._

"Indeed I am," I replied, my eyes narrowing with the frustration of being distracted right before a seemingly important discovery.

The corners of his mouth seemed to deepen with restrained humor at my apparent irritation. He remained silent for a moment, before speaking once again in a light tone.

"Very good. I have always found it to be a relaxing place." He paused for a moment, before speaking on a different note. "Prepared for the race this afternoon?"

My mood lightened somewhat and I replied jokingly, "Prepared to win!" I smiled at the man before me, an unusual act, considering our relationship.

He returned my grin, and spoke in light tones, "Rather sure of yourself aren't you?"

I shrugged, "Willing to bet on it?" Immediately after the words passed my lips, my thoughts connected with what I had said. I recalled the stake still uncollected and a blush spread across my face. After a few uncomfortable moments, I forced myself to raise my eyes towards him.

For the first time since I met Shevraeth, I was thankful to see his blank court mask. My embarrassment lifted somewhat and the red hue which had tinted my cheeks dispersed. I was equally thankful when he spoke,

"Well, m'lady, I believe it is time for our paths to part. You must prepare for your coming winnings this afternoon."

He then caught up my hand with his own slightly calloused one and brought it lightly to his lips. My breath caught slightly as his lips brushed my knuckles, but my hand was back at my side just as quickly as it had left. He bowed politely, and I belatedly remembered to curtsey.

My eyes followed his tall and slender form as it turned the corner towards the Royal Wing. When he was out of site, I took a deep breath and then released it slowly, collecting my wits. I then heard the bell tolling for time change. _Ah...almost time for lunch. Wouldn't want to be famished for the race ahead._

-

My heartbeat seemed to pulse throughout all my limbs, from my fingers to my toes. My fingers where curled tightly around the reins of my horse, the tough leather pressing into my sweaty palms. I was seating atop the same borrowed mare which I had been riding the night of my decision, those many nights prior. I had the same reaction right before every race, and it drove me insane. _Damn nerves! I must look a fool, quivering in the saddle like this!_

I glanced to the left, noting the dapple gray who was pawing the ground anxiously. My eyes rose to the rider, dressed in a dark blue tunic and worn trousers. Both garments showed off his slender yet muscular figure. I pulled my eyes to his face, and a slight smile can to my face. For once Shevraeth's face was not masked in blandness but instead reflected his emotions to some degree. His eyes glittered with excitement and a tiny smile graced his lips. Despite this he still gave off the impression of being calm and collected. And that, of course, frustrated me.

Embarrassment then flooded my face when I realized I had been staring freely at him. I hastily pulled my eyes from my competitor and looked over the crowd along the sidelines. I found Nee standing next to my brother and she gave me an encouraging smile. This gesture succeeded in its purpose and my nerves lessened somewhat.

My attention was then grasped by an unknown fellow stepped forth and began to announce the beginning of the race in a booming voice. Before I knew it a loud and echoing bang was heard - we were off! The only sound I was aware of was the thundering of horse's hooves pounding against the compacted dirt track. It was not a long race, but to me it always seemed to go in slow motion. I was never particularly proficient in horse racing, but this day it seemed Luck was on my side.

A quick glance to both sides showed me that the only person in contention with me was Shevraeth. I gave him a grin, which he managed to catch, and I urged my horse forward. I leaned down in the saddle, attempting to make myself as aerodynamic as possible. Thoughts of everything else around me dissipated as my eyes latched upon the flags which marked the finish line.

I cannot truly remember what happened between that moment and the end of the race, but all of a sudden the only thing I could hear was cheering from the crowd and the neighing of horses. I had barely just gotten off my horse before I was surrounded by a crowd of friends. Thanks came from all around me and for a moment it felt as though the world spun around me.

I had won!

* * *

**I am very sorry for the wait. Just when I completed the race scene, I clicked save and Word decided to have an error. As a result, I lost the entire scene (500 words or so) and I was exceedingly bummed out for a while. I eventually managed to rewrite it though - mostly during study hall at school. I promise to be a compulsive saver from now on!**

**Also, many thanks go out to all my reviewers! Your comments definitely encouraged me to write more and update as soon as possible. Yeah, I know you're thinking, "Well, took ya long enough, didn't it?" and I won't blame you for it. But I must, say it better to wait a little longer and get something better, right?**

**Please review with suggestions, comments, critiques, etc. I love hearing your comments!**

**Thank you.**

**01.25.05 - Felsong, thanks very much for mentioning the fact of guns! It's all fixed up. Also thanks for the heads up about ShannonLynn's story. It's a fic that I very much love and admire, and if you hadn't said anything I may have accidentally taken it too much along the same lines. So, thank you!  
**


End file.
